Numerous manual safety arrangements have been proposed for semi-automatic pistols which function to reduce the possibility that the gun will be discharged during carrying and handling except when the trigger is intentionally pulled.
Ambidextrous safety mechanisms have also been proposed but none has provided the protection of the scope of the present invention.